


Holiday In Waikiki

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Champagne, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Face-Sitting, Food Poisoning, Frottage, Heartache, Honesty, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Mile High Club, Multi, Nude Beach, Partner Betrayal, Strawberries, Sunburn, Sushi, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray gets a phone call from their manager telling him that the band will be performing in Waikiki and that they will be there for a week so they can have a holiday as well. Dave gets so excited he jumps up and down. Their flight leaves at dawn so they must rush to pack.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Uh-huh, yes. Oh yes absolutely." Ray looked intense as he nodded while talking on the phone. It was their manager and he had said he had some important information to share.

Dave was gesturing in front of Ray, wanting to know what was going on. Ray kept pushing him away so he could concentrate. Dave continued to look like he was playing a game of charades by himself, so Ray slapped him.

Muttering, Dave sat down.

"All right, I'm sure it will be great, buh-bye." Ray hung up the phone, and just stared at Dave. "You know, it's a wonder they let you out of the zoo!" 

"Okay, fine, but what did he tell you, Ray?" Dave begged.

"We're going to Waikiki!" Ray shouted as he stood up and clapped his hands, a large grin on his face. 

Dave's jaw dropped, and he began jumping up and down. "Oh, god, when do we leave?" he nearly forgot to ask.

"We have to be at the airport at dawn, it's a long flight, even better, a whole week there. This will be better than Blackpool or anything here." 

"Do Pete and Mick know?" Dave asked. 

"I'm sure they do, but call them if you like, maybe decide on a meeting place." Dave nodded.

Ray went back into the bedroom and pulled out his old suitcase that needed a belt to keep it closed. He opened it to find a large spider, and proceeded to scream. 

"Motherfucker, get out, get out!" Ray shouted. Dave dropped the phone receiver and began to run back to the bedroom. 

"What's wrong, Ray?" Dave asked, looking around. 

"S-spider, spider the size of your hand!" Ray was near hysterics as he was phobic of the things. 

Dave looked in Ray's suitcase and asked if that was the one. 

"Yeah!" Ray nodded, nearly climbing the wall.

Dave opened the window, then grabbed some paper and shoved it under the spider. The spider sat on it and Dave let it go outside.

Giving his brother a dirty look he shook his head. "My hands are much larger than that spider was, ya big baby." Dave went back to the phone and relay what had happened to Pete. They both laughed, while Ray muttered under his breath.

When Dave was done, he came into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase as well, and opened it. They began filling them with the things they thought they would need. Ray never required much, but Dave never had enough room.

"Ray, can I put my hairdryer in your suitcase?" Dave asked. 

"Yeah, I guess, but we're not taking a bunch of bullshit, or rather, I'm not taking a bunch of your bullshit." Ray pointed out.

"But Ray, I need these things to look good to perform." Ray rolled his eyes and gave his brother a shove. 

"Your guitar, that's what you need for the shows, not hairspray or rollers. No one else in the band uses any of that crap." Dave went silent, Ray just not understanding.

"Dave, what's wrong, I can tell you are sulking, you are supposed to be excited about this." he put an arm around his brother.

"It's just that I like looking beautiful, and all you do is knock it." Ray brushed the hair from his brothers eyes and gazed upon his face.

"Dave, you've always been beautiful, trust me, I know. People have always compared my gap toothed grin to your perfect smile, your angelic face to my plain one. I know you are beautiful, cos I can see it." Dave's jaw dropped as he heard these words and he threw his arms around his brother.

"When we get there, the sun is going to kiss your face until you glow, so don't worry about those other things, save room for a grass skirt or a ukulele." Dave just laughed and blinked his heavy lashed blue eyes.

"Ray, I'm not the only one with good looks. The difference is that you look like a man, and I, more like a boy." Dave reached up and ran a finger along Ray's bottom lip. "That gap is so sexy, Ray."

"We done packing..." Ray asked, each still in each other's arms.

"Yea-" Ray kissed his brother before he could finish his sentence. They probed each other's mouths with their tongues as Ray put his hand's up Dave's shirt. He lifted it up, and broke the kiss for a moment to get it off, only to turn his head and kiss his brother again. Ray unbuttoned his own shirt, and cast it aside.

Grabbing Dave's arse he pulled them closer so they could each feel how much they desired the other. Dave, breaking the kiss, whispered, "I need you, just in case we can't...over there..." Ray nodded. "I promise we will be together like this in Waikiki." 

Kissing Dave's neck, he slipped his hand down his trousers, and felt Dave's throbbing cock trying to escape. Undoing them, Dave felt a great amount of relief, and did the same with Ray. Stepping out of their trousers and underwear, they threw themselves upon their bed, Ray on top with his hand gripping both brother's cocks while rocking his hips. Dave squirmed underneath while grabbing at the bed sheets.

"Constantly finding new ways to tease..." Dave breathed

"I can stop!" Ray smiled with his crooked grin.

"O-only, only if you stop to fuck me." Dave insisted

"You don't want so see if you can come like this? I bet we can, all over each other." Dave did enjoy the friction, to the point he couldn't think straight.

"Give me a handful of your come, Dave, I shall return the favor." Dave moved his hips more, and soon both felt a tension rise within that released with each spurting their hot come on the other that felt as amazing as it looked. Ray gave his come covered hand to his brother who grabbed and feasted upon it. When finished, Ray ate the rest, until there was none left to be had.

Ray leaned down and gave Dave one last kiss, before climbing off of him. "We should sleep if we can, at the very least I want to feel your body against mine." Slipping under the covers both brothers tried to contain their excitement to get a few hours rest.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Dave almost miss their flight, but make it just in time meeting up with Pete and Mick. They are told by an air hostess they will be flying first class, much to their delight. Ray and Dave join the "Mile High Club" and then while Ray is sleeping, he joins it again with one of the air hostesses.

Ray woke to the sound of the telephone ringing off the hook, before looking at his clock. They had forgotten to set their alarms and overslept. Shaking Dave, he woke with a start and saw the look on Ray's face. "We're late!"

"Shit!" Dave got out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could, while Ray went to answer the phone. When he picked up it was his manager telling him they had to be at the airport in twenty minutes, or they would be left behind.

"We'll be there!" Ray hung up, and ran to the bedroom to throw some clothes and shoes on. "We got 20 minutes, can you get us there that quickly?" 

"I can!" Dave grabbed his suitcase and keys while Ray grabs his suitcase and follows behind. Dave opened the trunk and they threw their suitcases in, and then got in the car. Ray's brother took off so quickly, he could only hope they they wouldn't get a ticket.

"Did you not set your alarm?" Ray asked his brother. 

"I thought you did, so I didn't." Dave shrugged.

Because of this no one set their alarm. They were lucky for the phone call, and as Dave sped to the airport, Ray believed they just might make it.

Pulling into a parking space, each got out, grabbed their bags out of the trunk and shut it. They ran through the airport until they saw Pete and Mick, then slowed down.

"You guys actually made it." Mick was smiling, as he knew all of them would be there to perform.

"I was about to place a bet against you guys, glad I didn't, I should know better as somehow you always beat the odds." Pete was right, somehow the Davies brothers always did.

"Boarding for fight 16 to Honolulu, Hawaii. Boarding for flight 16 to Honolulu Hawaii." was called over the loud speaker, and all four men jumped up, eager to be on the plane. Getting in line, a young air hostess addressed Ray, "Pardon me, but are you boys 'The Kinks'?" 

"Yes, we are, why? You are flying first class, so you may go ahead of these other people and sit in the front of the plane." Ray's jaw dropped upon hearing this, and they went ahead, other people grumbling.

"We must have really been hooked up, I imagine that the record company will want a new album when we come back, but who cares!" Dave grinned as they walked up the aisle to the nicer seating, and waited for the air hostess to seat them. When all four sat down, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks Miss." Dave appreciated her help, and wanted to let her know. The air hostess just blushed.

"Maybe she's a fan, if she is, we should all autograph something for her." Ray suggested. He sat back in his seat while everyone else was seated. It would be the first time any of them had ever flown and all four men were apprehensive and excited. 

An air hostess stood up front and showed them how to do their seatbelts, and to remain seated unless they needed to use the toilets or there was an emergency. All four members of the band had their seatbelts done. 

The pilot began firing up the engines, which they had no idea would be so loud, and then began going down the runway. Dave, who had a window seat, watched. Ray, had chosen his seat as he didn't want to see anything out the window, so it had worked out perfect. 

Soon, the pilot picked up speed and they lifted up of the ground, Dave holding his stomach. He was given a sick bag by one of the air hostesses, and he was quick to use it. Luckily, they'd not eaten in the rush over, and after feeling sick initially, Dave began to feel better as the plane leveled itself. 

Ray just had his head resting in his hand, asking himself, "why?" Eventually, another air hostess came by and asked the band if they would like cocktails. Ray cheered up upon hearing that, for that is exactly what he felt he needed.

Dave asked for a gin and tonic, Pete and Mick tried to get festive and ordered Mai Tais, Ray had his usual whiskey, and all were satisfied. 

"Go get in one of the lavatories, and wait for me, Dave." Ray whispered in his brothers ear.

Dave turned and looked and asked, "why?"

"Fucks sake!" Ray whispered. "Cos I want you to."

With a shrug, Dave undid his seatbelt and got up. Slowly, he made his way to the lavatory, got in, and shut the door behind him. It was a very small, area, and he wondered if both he and Ray could both fit. 

Hearing a knock, Dave opened the door a crack, only to see his brother. He then opened the door, let him in, and shut it.

"What's the deal?" Dave asked.

"You ask to many damn questions for your own good, I'm about to tell you!" Ray snapped.

"Heard of the 'Mile High Club?'" Ray asked. Dave just shook his head.

"It's new, basically, I fuck you in here, and we are members of the mile high club. Unfortunately, it is quite small." Ray looked around and then thought of what they would do. 

"Turn so your back is facing me and drop your trousers." Dave did, excitement gipping him. Ray undid his, and spat in his hand. He began fingering Dave to open him up the best way he could. Luckily, he wasn't as tight as he used to be.

Spitting on his hands again, he lubed up his cock as best as he could and slowly thrust into his brother. Once in, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. 

"You okay?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah, just go slow, this is not the best lube." Ray knew they had to be quick, so he did the best he could. Taking his first thrusts, Ray already felt he was going to loose it. The idea of being up high in a plane, the idea of being caught, and being deep inside Dave, all factored in. 

Ray continued to thrust as Dave grabbed his cock to stroke, and both moved quickly, somehow saliva making for a satisfactory lube. Breathing heavy, Ray was close to coming undone, and right before his orgasm came, he pulled out and came on the wall. Dave not long behind, covered the same area when he felt his orgasm rip through him. Ray got some toilet roll and wiped it off while Dave took a piss. Ray went after, and then they hurriedly pulled their trousers up. Smiling, they left the lavatory where there was starting to be a queue. 

Laughing, Ray whispered to Dave that they were both members of the mile high club. Dave thanked him for not coming in his arse this time in the tiniest whisper he could make. Ray nodded. "Saving that for Waikiki!" Ray smirked.

When it was lunch time, they were brought sandwiches and pea soup, which sounded a whole lot better than it looked. The sandwiches were bologna on dry bread, and the soup looked like it had already been digested. Due to their hunger, they reluctantly ate their sandwiches, but would remember to bring snacks for the trip back.

Having many hours to go, even after eating, Ray decided to take a nap while Dave was offered a deck of cards. Dave tried to build a house of cards and then sat there shuffling the deck. The sound make Ray so irate, he opened his eyes and looked at Dave, then the cards, the snatched them out of his hands and put them inside the pocket of his jacket.

"Hey!" Dave grumbled as he folded his arms. He now had nothing to do. The air hostess that had blushed earlier came to see how all four men were doing and saw that they were sleeping, all except Dave. 

"Mr. Dave Davies, would you like to come with me and see a part of the plane not many get to?" Dave's face lit up, and he squished past his brother, smiling. Taking his hand, she led him up to where the lavatory was that the plane's staff used, and brought him inside. 

"Have you heard of the 'Mile High Club?'" She asked, blushing again. 

"No, what is it?" Dave lied. This girl was hot, and apparently thought he was as well. 

She whispered in Dave's ear what the 'Mile High Club' was, and he said he would love to be a 'member.' Kissing, Dave grabbed her breasts with his hands and began squeezing them. She moaned and lifted her skirt above her hips to reveal that she had no knickers on, just trimmed pubic hair. Seeing this made Dave hard and he undid his trousers and pulled them down. 

Leaning against the wall, the air hostess spread her legs and began fingering herself, she put those fingers in Dave's mouth to suck as he moved close enough to slip his cock into her wet slit. Thrusting deep inside of her, he began kissing her deeply as she arched her back. 

Sighing, she tried to keep from calling out as she felt a tremendous fluttering over and over her orgasm hitting her repeatedly. Soon Dave was having trouble keeping quiet, as her hot slit gripped him, wound him up, and then let him go with a massive orgasm of his own. Coming deep inside the air hostess, his jaw dropped and he blinked. Once the waves of pleasure had stopped Dave took his cock out. The air hostess cupped her hand over her slit and when Dave's come rolled out, she licked it up. 

Straightening up, both left the lavatory, and the woman escorted Dave back to his seat. Moving past Ray, he awoke with a yawn, as Dave sat down. He assumed his brother had to use the toilet, but he couldn't have been more wrong. 

More drinks were served until it was time to land. Dave, astounded told Ray he could see the beautiful island and that he should look. "I'm not looking till I get on the ground." Ray insisted. Dave dismissed this as one of Ray's oddities, and enjoyed the view himself.

Soon the plane was descending and Dave was gripping his seat. He didn't feel sick this time, just strange to be at this angle. When the wheels hit, everyone cheered and all the members of the band did as well. Once the plane had stopped they were allowed to get off on the tarmac. Once outside they felt a warm breeze, and humidity that was going to make Dave's hair a nightmare.

"Well, this is it, guess we ought to get our bags and find the shuttle to take us to our rooms. "Ray instructed. They found their bags and the shuttle with ease and it delivered them to their rooms, they looked at all the palm trees and high rise hotels. The sky was a shade of blue they had never seen before and when they got to the hotel, they couldn't wait to drop their bags off. Once again, the Davies brothers shared one big bed, and Dave hugged his brother when he saw him.

"Told you we would be together in Waikiki." Ray kissed his brother's hair, and suggested they go out to eat.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray lets Dave pick out what they are going to have for dinner, and Dave chooses sushi. Ray was hoping for a hamburger, fries, and a shake, but it wasn't to be. At the sushi bar, Dave filled himself on sushi, while Ray manages to get fried rice. When they get back to the room there is Champagne and strawberries, paid for by Ray. A romantic gesture and to celebrate their trip. However, after sex, Dave runs to the toilet and is sick. Ray suspects it's the sushi, and it glad he had fried rice.

"What are you hungry for, now that we are in America?" Ray asked, hoping his brother would want a hamburger and a shake.

"Hmm..I think I want sushi." Dave nodded and smiled, as he looked at Ray.

Ray lifted a finger and opened his mouth, then closed it. "Wait, you are telling me you want Japanese food, here, in America?" He gave Dave a strange look, but he was confident in what he desired.

"How about you pick tomorrow?" Ray had half a mind to call Pete and Mick to see what they were having, but he wasn't about to abandon his baby brother. 

"All right, let's go down and get a taxi, I saw them lined up in front of the hotel." Dave got off the bed, and put his arms out to grab and pull up Ray. Once both were ready they got in the lift. There being no one else in it, Ray stole a kiss, which made Dave smile. "Every chance I get, I want you." Ray told Dave. 

Once the lift doors opened, they were greeted by lush potted plants in the lobby and cool air conditioning. Outside, a warm breeze blew as Ray hailed a taxi. When one stopped, both brothers climbed in back, the driver asked where they wanted to go. "Sushi, I want to go to a sushi restaurant, please." Ray only hoped he could find something on the menu edible.

There was lots of traffic, and this surprised both Ray and Dave, though they were in the city and there was no underground. When the taxi driver stopped, it was in front of a lavish building that looked like it actually was from Japan. Not that they had been yet, but they had seen pictures. "Wow." was all Ray could say. After being astonished, he paid the driver and both brother's got out.

"Come on, let's get your sushi." Ray opened the door for his brother and followed behind. A man at the door bowed before them and led them to a bar that didn't have alcohol, but instead sushi rolls of all types. Ray thought they were interesting but didn't look edible. Dave, on the other hand, was looking at the sushi rolls deciding. 

When asked, a plate was picked up and Dave told the chef he wanting something with salmon, octopus, and tuna. He was given his plate with pickled ginger and wasabi as well as chopsticks. Ray wasn't sure what to get, so he asked what was most popular. He was given a tuna roll to try, as well as chopsticks.

Ray did his best with his chopsticks, and then even tried stabbing the roll but it wasn't happening. Instead, Ray picked up the roll, sniffed it, and took a bite. He found it wasn't half bad, but also not a hamburger. Dave had managed his chopsticks, and was happily eating away, the model of sophistication.

Ray looked around the room, he saw someone eating fried rice, and asked if he could get some of that. The chef nodded "yes," and a bowl of it was brought to him. Dave gave his brother the side eye for not fitting in, only to have Ray raise an eyebrow. He ate his rice, and Dave his sushi, until both were finished. Ray paid and they stepped out into the night air.

"We are so not eating sushi again, unless you want to come here yourself. All I could think about was how much I wanted a hamburger." Ray complained.

"Well, I thought the sushi was great, and I am glad we went." The humidity was frizzing up Dave's hair, but Ray dare not tell him, he just enjoyed it instead of talking about sushi.

"We play tomorrow, Dave, otherwise I'd say we stay up. Once we've finished, however, I was told we would be free until Friday night."

"You mean we only have to play two gigs and the rest is free?" Dave asked

"That's exactly what I am saying!" He hailed them a taxi and asked that they be taken back to the Hilton where they were staying.

Once back in the room, Ray turned on the lights to show Champagne and strawberries on their small table. Dave was in awe, and looked at Ray. 

"Did you do this?" Dave asked, beaming a smile. 

"Me? Oh, well, I have no idea what you are talking about, I-" Dave gave him a look, and then kissed Ray. He helped himself to a juicy strawberry and then fed one to his brother.

"This didn't come from the hotel, this came from my savings. I really want us to have a good time, and I want you to take to heart what I said about you and not needing all of those fancy things to be beautiful." Ray had spent quite a lot, but he figured there would not be another time like this anytime soon.

Dave, blinking his eyes, threw his arms around Ray, who did the same. Kissing, each could feel the other's heartbeat. It was as romantic as you could get as far as Ray could come up with.

"You want some Champagne?" Ray asked, looking into Dave eyes. 

"Yes, please!" Breaking their embrace, Dave had another strawberry while Ray uncorked the Champagne, causing it to explode. Bubbles were everywhere, but he assumed the hotel was used to this.

"You know, Dave, that reminds me of something." Ray chuckled.

"What?" Dave asked as he was poured a glass of bubbly.

"It reminds me of you, and I hope I can make you do that tonight." Ray smirked.

"I think it looks more like you, that is, when it's not in my arse. By the way, we are not on a plane so feel free to fill me with your hot come." Both Ray and Dave lifted their glasses, and clinked them.

"To us being human Champagne bottles." Ray stated, before drinking down his glass.

Dave sipped his, and then walked over to their bed. Slowly, Dave began to undress, while Ray watched. When Dave was naked and aroused, he grabbed his Champagne off the night stand and drank it down. Ray grabbed the strawberries and got on the bed and began running them down Dave's body before eating one. 

"Mmmm...can't tell if it's the strawberry or you!" Ray licked his lips.

Dave put his hand on Ray's crotch, and began to rub. He began to thrust, until he had to put the strawberries down. Slipping off his shorts and shirt, he revealed how hard he was, and Dave reached over and began to stroke him.

"I'm dipping strawberries in your come, and eating them, that's just got to happen." Ray stated.

"Well, Ray. Make me fucking come, then." Dave whispered.

Ray turned and ran his hands all over Dave's chest, and nibbled on his ear. "I want you to ride my cock so that when you come it will be all over my belly and chest, and we can easily have your come with strawberries."

"I'm all for that, especially since you seem to have this well thought out, however, I have one request, I wanna ride your face." Dave spoke the last part of his sentence quietly, as they had never done such a thing before. Dave had fantasized about it, however.

Ray lay flat on his pillow, and in a dominant voice, ushered his brother up, who got on his knees and 'walked' over. Holding onto the headboard, Ray grasped his thighs and he brought himself down oh his brother's face. 

Dave could feel his brother's nose as well as his tongue probing his arsehole. This had been a good idea, and Dave was riding wild. Ray reached up and grabbed his brother's arse, and began to lick more furiously.

"Raaaay....oh goood!" Dave shouted, gripping the headboard. Ray was glad that this was pleasing his brother so much, and knew they would be doing this again.

Dave was moving close to coming, and stopped. Ray, still licking Dave, asked what was wrong.

"If we don't stop I'm going to come in your hair. I want to ride you as you planned." Dave explained as he inched backwards. 

"Grab the lube, then." Dave grabbed it and handed it over. Putting some on his fingers, he began fingering Dave, but not too much, he didn't want to hit his prostate and set him off.

Once he was finished with Dave, he slicked up his cock, and held it so Dave could ease himself on. Once inside his brother, he took his hands. "We are fucking in Waikiki, can you believe it?"

Dave shook his head, and said, "Well you ain't fucked me yet!" Ray grabbed his brother's hips and began thrusting into him as deep as he could go, while Dave raised himself up and down using his knees. Both closed their eyes and moaned as they gave each other intense pleasure with their bodies. Somehow, even sex was better in Hawaii, and they had only just arrived.

Dave began to move faster, Ray's cock seemingly harder than it had ever been, this caused Ray to begin panting. "Oh yeah, ride my cock, fuck!" Ray cried out. Finally, all wound up inside, Dave cried out loudly as his prostate was hit. He shot come in long ribbons across Ray's chest as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Ray thrust a few more times deep into his brother and then locked his hands on his brother's hips and filled him with his hot come, his own orgasm rocking him hard.

Dave, still on Ray's cock all of a sudden covered his mouth and ran to the toilet. Ray could hear his brother being violently ill. Ray believing there was not going to be come covered strawberries, used his shirt to wipe his chest and belly off, before getting up.

"Dave, you okay?" Ray asked, when Dave clearly was not. "Can I get you anything?" Dave lifted his head, gave him a look, and then began being sick again.

Ray assumed it was the sushi, and was glad he stuck with fried rice and only a tiny bite of the tuna roll. Tomorrow, they performed, however, so Ray hoped Dave would get this out of his system.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's true affection shows as he does his best to help Dave who is still ill. While ordering his brother ginger ale, he asks if anyone else has been sick. He is told that some guests who have visited as sushi place had acquired food poisoning, just as Ray had suspected. Luckily, Dave is better by morning, but exhausted. The band performs their show, and when Ray and Dave come back to their room, they toss their clothes to the floor and eat, relax, and have sex.

"Dave, I brought you a pillow and a blanket so you could sleep by the toilet and at least be a little comfortable." Dave looked up from where he sat on the floor, a deep sadness behind his eyes. Ray knelt down to run his fingers through his hair, and kiss his forehead.

"Want me to order you some ginger ale? That's what mum used to do." Ray suggested. "At the very least, it couldn't hurt."

Dave nodded, then went back to being sick. 'This had to be food poisoning.' Ray thought

Dialing up room service, Ray ordered a glass of ginger ale for his brother, and asked if there was a doctor in the hotel as he believed his brother had food poisoning. 

"Where did you and your brother go for supper?" the voice on the other end asked.

"My brother wanted to go to some fancy sushi joint, I just had some fried rice." Ray explained.

"We have been getting more than a few complaints of food poisoning from sushi." the person on the other line stated.

"Thank you, I'm glad we are aware of the truth." Ray hung up the receiver, and there was a knock at the door. Ray opened it, and was given the ginger ale, and thanked the man at the door.

Walking to the toilet, he handed the glass to Dave. He took a sip, and felt relieved to have something going in. 

"Dave, other people have reported eating at the sushi restaurant and getting food poisoning as well, so that's what this is." Ray informed Dave. 

"You know what this is? This is hell, that's what it is." Dave mumbled, taking another sip. "If I don't die before tomorrow, I'm going to look and feel like shit. Just hope I'm not sick on the stage." Ray cringed at the thought, but hoped Dave would have everything out by then.

"Rest if you possibly can, I'm going to go and try that." Ray went back to bed, and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Dave envied him, and wished he'd chosen someplace else to eat.

Ray woke up around 11, and got up. While going to the toilet to check on Dave, and have a piss, he noticed Dave was asleep and the ginger ale had been drunk. After taking a piss, Ray knelt down, and caressed Dave's cheek until he stirred. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his brother.

"Why don't to go sleep in the bed for awhile, I'll wake you in an hour." Dave lifted his arms up, and Ray helped to pull his brother. Slowly he got up, and slipped under the bed sheets, gripping Ray's pillow, tight.

Ray went ahead and got dressed into his normal street clothes. Their manager said they had special outfits that they would be wearing for their performances here in Hawaii. Ray was curious to find out what that entailed. 

Looking at his watch, Ray thought he would order some tea and toast, as he was hungry from only eating that fried rice and a few strawberries last night. Sitting on a small sofa, he dialed it in, and when he opened the door, he saw that the tea was iced and with a lemon. Taking it, he put it down and examined the tea, first by smelling it, and next by tasting it. Making a sour face he put it down and wondered how Americans could be so diabolical.

Finishing up, he went to the bedroom to stroke Dave's back. He wanted to wake him up gently, as he knew performing was going to be exhausting in the humidity. Stretching his legs, Dave turned to look at his brother.

"I never want sushi again, Ray, in fact, let's not ever speak of this." Ray nodded. "I'm so hungry, too, but I dare not eat until the show is over, just in case." Dave frowned. He was looking more vulnerable than usual.

"Did you at least keep the ginger ale down?" Ray asked, pleasantly.

Dave nodded.

"You want some water? Ray asked, you are probably dehydrated.

Dave shook his head. "Nothing until after the show, they always have good stuff set out after we sing and play."

"All right, well, it's time to get up and dress, so we can take a cab down to venue and rehearse." Dave yawned and smiled at his brother. "Thank you for helping me."

Ray nodded, sat on the bed, and put his shoes on.

When both of them were ready, they walked to the lift, only to see Pete and Mick. They decided sharing a cab would be best, even if they had to squish. 

"Hey, you hear about those people who got food poisoning on some sushi? That had to be rough. Glad I don't like stuff like that to eat." Mick joked. Ray smiled his crooked smile at him.

"I ate some of that goddamn sushi, and never will again." Mick opened his mouth to say something, but Ray shook his head. He shut his mouth.

Out on the pavement, Ray hailed a cab, and they all climbed in back. Ray told them where they needed to go and gave directions. Once there, all four admired the place before going in. Inside, their manager was having a drink at the bar and told them their outfits for the show were in the dressing room.

Going back, each band member saw what he was to wear, but it was Ray who summed everything up perfectly.

"We're gonna look like the goddamn Beach Boys with these Hawaiian shirts and khaki trousers, I wish we had our normal outfits even if it is warm." Ray complained. He stepped out to talk to the manager, but found it was his idea. "Grrreat." Ray mumbled under his breath.

"Well, guess we got to put these monkey suits on, but only to perform." Ray directed. Everyone groaned, except Dave, he just wanted to get this over with.

When the band went on stage, they saw a huge crowd, most of them beautiful women, that was certainly a plus. Once the band started playing they threw their arms up, clapping and calling out. They had no idea they would be this popular. 

While playing, Dave just stood in one spot, and acted pretty low key, which was quite unlike him. Normally, his solos were pretty wild, but not this time. Ray only hoped he would be his old self for the second show. 

After their encore, they hurried backstage to where beer and snacks were. Dave grabbed a few bites to eat and sat down. He wanted to test to see if his body would accept food. 

Ray stood next to him, beer in hand. "You did a good job, now we can relax a few days." Dave looked up and smiled, that idea sounding wonderful.

In the hotel room, both brothers shed their fancy dress clothes like a second skin. Only in their underwear, Ray asked, "You want room service, I imagine you are still knackered and I'm just fucking lazy."

"Room service, yeah, that sounds nice. Plus, I don't have to put on trousers." Dave laughed.

"I don't want you to put on trousers either, and I sure as hell don't want to." Grabbing the menu off the table, Ray began looking it over.

"Spaghetti, I bet the Americans make it better than home, and yet not as good as the Italians." Ray decided. "Mm, garlic bread, too, and some wine to wash it down."

"That sounds good, I want the same as you." Ray nodded and put the menu down, then picked up the receiver on the the telephone. He called in what they wanted, then hung up.

"About 30 minutes, so what can we do for that amount of time?" Ray wondered, licking his lips at Dave. He lay back on his brother's pillow, and began inching his underwear off. 

"I'm sorry we didn't get to have the strawberries, but we can still have each other, and, I will never forget what you did." Dave kicked his underwear off onto the floor, and opened his legs, before closing them again. 

"You devil." Ray whispered as he climbed on top of Dave. Slowly, he began kissing him, and then touched his nose with his. "You know they have a Jacuzzi whirlpool in the bath room, if you want to use that with me." Ray offered, grinding his hips into his brother.

"I didn't know, being sick, I hadn't a chance to see. We are getting in that tub together." Dave raised an eyebrow, and brought his lips to Ray's for a passionate kiss.

"Maybe I will just devour you, first, and call it dessert." Ray smiled. He still had his underwear on to open the door, but grinding his hips against Dave, still felt good, and he thrust up.

"Hungry and horny." Ray whispered. There was a knock at the door, and when Ray got up, he realized he would have to put a dressing gown on, to cover the bulged that was trying to escape. Dave just pulled the covers up.

Opening the door a large tray was brought in and set on the table, the wine uncorked. Ray thanked room service and then shed the dressing gown, as well as his underwear. 

"D-dinner's ready, and I'm more than ready when we are finished." Ray sighed.

"You look ready, and I can't wait for dessert." Dave licked his lips and got up to investigate their food. Both couldn't believe how good it looked, and Ray poured them each some wine.

Sitting down, both began to dig in.

"Wish we'd had this last night, instead of..." Dave could not even say the word 'sushi' anymore.

"Well, we're having it tonight, having each other, and I figured the beach tomorrow." Neither had seen the ocean yet, except Dave from the plane window.

"Can't wait!" Dave rolled half the spaghetti on his fork, and Ray laughed. "I suppose if you can get my cock in your mouth, you can get that in it." Ray laughed. He drank more wine, and began to feel relaxed.

When they had eaten about half, they decided they wanted to use the Jacuzzi tub, they could always come back.

Going into the bathroom, Dave looked at the tub and was impressed. Ray turned the warm water on, and while the tub began to fill, Ray grabbed Dave's cock and Dave, Ray's. Slowly they began to wank each other while they slid a finger in each other's arses. Sharing their warm breath as they tongued the inside of each other's mouths, they moved their finger's in and out, slow, then at a quicker pace. 

"R-Ray, the wa-ater..." breathed Dave.

Ray turned his head, and realized it was time to turn off the taps.

"Right, after you." Dave slipped into the warm tub, it feeling heavenly against his tired body. Ray got in next, and went under the water, putting his head between his brother's legs. Dave opened his legs wider and tilted his head back with a moan. Ray gripped the base of Dave's cock and began bobbing his head up and down until he couldn't hold his breath anymore.

Popping his head up to breathe, he smiled his wide gap toothed grin.

"You like me doing this under water?" Ray asked, his hand still wrapped around his brother's cock.

"It's so different, and in a good way, fuck!" Dave informed his brother.

"I'll do it as long as I can, but you know I can't breathe." Ray went back down like a submarine and took all of his brother in his mouth, but began sputtering, as he had breathed in some water.

"Don't die sucking my cock, I don't want to be the band known for that." Dave groaned. Ray continued sputtering, until he could catch his breath, and then shrugged his shoulders. 

Ray sat himself up, and grabbed the little free soaps that come complimentary, and had an idea. "Dave, let me finger you, and then, facing away from me, sit on my cock. You'd be in control of everything."

"Yes, I like that." Dave exposed his arse to Ray, who lathered up his fingers, slowly slipping them in and moving them in and out as Dave squirmed. 

"You really want it, don't you?" Dave nodded making waves in the water. When he was done, he soaped up his cock, and invited Dave to slip his arse cheeks over him, and begin riding. Ray held his ribs to steady him.

Ray, deep inside Dave, shivered, and began stroking his brother's cock as he moved his arse up and down. 

"Oh god....oh god....Ray...!" Dave moved swiftly, and truly enjoyed being penetrated at that pace. Often, Ray would slow down and tease, but not tonight.

"Yeah, I like you being in control, Dave. You're doing the fucking, but I'm still inside of you." Ray gasped. He wrapped himself around his brother and kissed his neck, causing Dave to feel tension growing within him. With Ray stroking him, it only meant his orgasm would happen that much faster. 

Angling himself so Ray's cock would contact his prostate, he felt all tension leave his body as he came all over Ray's hand as well as the water. Ray then felt himself erupt deep within Dave, his orgasm rolling over him in waves. Ray held his brother tight for a few moments more, and then they separated. Now that the water was no good, each got out and dried off. They had built up their hunger and wanted to finish their spaghetti.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Dave decide to visit the beach, and grab a cab to take one there. Ray asks about the most popular beach, and the taxi driver tells him, but then mentions it is very crowded. The two are dissuaded until the taxi driver tells Ray and Dave about a secret nude beach. Both brothers are interested, and he takes him to the area where they will have to hike a bit. Ray thanks him and tips him extra. Once they have hiked, they find the beach empty and go swimming in a little lagoon where they begin to tease each other. Eventually, this leads to sex on the beach and and Dave getting sunburned.

Dave slept wrapped around Ray, head on his chest, until the early afternoon. After that, hunger woke them up, and the excitement of going to the seaside in Waikiki.

"You awake, Ray?" Dave asked with a yawn. He ran his hand up and down his brother's chest, until he heard Ray yawn, as well. 

"I am, and I am so comfortable just like this, except I have to take a piss real bad." Dave agreed that he did as well, and decided to get up and go. Ray got up and made his way and then had his turn. They also had tea and toast sent up, which they devoured quickly.

"We need bathing shorts, and suntan lotion, Ray. What else?" Dave was already throwing everything out of his suitcase on the bed to find his shorts.

Scratching his head Ray thought for a moment. "Money, those dreadful beach sandals, towels and a large beach umbrella-which is at home." He began digging in his suitcase and got his trunks out without making a mess, eyeing his brother.

"We put enough suntan lotion on, and we will be fine, plus, we can go in the water." Dave suggested. Ray didn't mind the water, but he would not go past where his feet couldn't touch, same with swimming pools. He didn't know why, he just couldn't.

Changing into their trunks, and putting a t-shit on each for modesty, they then grabbed hotel towels, key, and Ray grabbed his wallet. 

"I don't like not having any pockets, how the hell am I supposed to swim?" Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out when we get there, come on." Dave kissed Ray on the cheek and went for the door, and opened it. Once again, the lift was empty, so Ray stole a deep kiss. 

Out on the street, Ray hailed a taxi, and they got in.

"Say, where is the best beach in Waikiki?" Ray asked the driver. He said he would show him, and he could decide if he wanted to visit a crowded beach.

"Oh, not crowded." Ray folded his arms, as he complained. He wanted to be able to steal a kiss or more if he could.

The taxi driver mentioned a secret beach, that was also a patron of nudes. "If you don't mind seeing nude people, and don't want a crowd, this is the place to go. Just remember, it's a secret." That taxi driver put a finger to his lips.

"That sounds exactly what we are lookin for." Piped up Dave, grinning. Ray nodded in agreement.

"You will have to hike a bit, but it's too keep prying eyes away." the taxi driver added.

"Can we make it in these beach shoes?" Ray asked.

"Just take them off, until you are on level ground." He suggested.

Once there Ray paid the taxi driver his fare, and then, some extra. He nodded and thanked Ray. Towels in hand along with their other things, they took their shoes off and set down an embankment that had some greenery and spindly trees. 

Ray reached to help Dave, and slowly they made it down to flat sand. There didn't appear to be anyone around, so this time Dave stole a kiss. 

"I need to put the sun tan lotion someplace, along with the towels. I'll hide everything in the towels, seeing as no one is here." Ray did, and hoped for the best.

Smiling, Ray asked, "You wanna go see what the water in a Hawaiian beach is like? I know I do, even if I don't want to get too deep." Trekking to the ocean, they saw just how pure and blue it was as it rolled in, white foam along the edge. 

Both stepped in it and neither could believe how warm it was. "This is practically bath water, Ray!" Both were drawn further and further into the shallow lagoon, where they embraced.

"This whole little area, is just like it's made for you..for us. Not too deep, warm, and secluded. It's heaven." Dave kissed Ray without fear, and Ray couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy, their wandering hands, exploring the other's body. Ray grabbed Dave's cock after sliding his trunks down, after all, it was a nude beach! Dave did the same to Ray, the fact that they were in a public place, making it that much more exciting. 

Ray began kissing Dave's jawline and and down his neck, before scanning the shoreline. Looking into his brother's eyes he told him he had a plan.

"Sex on the beach, something that usually happens books...well, we're going to have it, too." Dave's eyes lit up, as he knew his older brother was good at planning. "One towel we will lay on, and the other we will cover our lower half with. You'll be on your side, and I will be up to yours, my cock in your arse. We'll use the sun tan lotion as lube. Only thing is, not much room for fore play. You want to try it?" Ray asked. 

"Oh god, yes!" Dave nodded. He had always been up for any sexual adventure, and this one was the best one so far. Pulling up their trunks, they grabbed the towels, and everything that had been with it. Ray lay one of the towels down, and told Dave to lay on his side. Sun tan lotion in hand, Ray lay close, and covered them with the other towel. Pulling Dave's trunks down, he put the lotion on his fingers and quickly fingered him, Dave biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Ray then lubed up his cock and thrust into Dave so that they were as close as possible. Moving slowly, he thrust in and out of his brother, arm firmly around him so it just looked like they were cuddling. Biting Dave's ear, he began to move a bit faster, Dave keeping his eyes open for other people. Reaching for his cock, he began stroking himself. Each knew they would not last long, and in this case, that was a good thing. 

After about ten minutes, Ray felt the tension that always proceeded an orgasm and Dave felt himself become overwhelmed as well. Each holding their breath, Ray came, in a few final thrusts, while Dave released all over the towel as well as his hand. Ray kissed Dave's shoulder and pulled out. Each lifted their trunks up and made their way back to the lagoon. They had gotten away with it, and were filled with euphoria.

Each washed themselves clean in the sea, and then, Dave asked Ray if he would bury him in the sand.

"You can't be serious, you'll get sand up your arse crack." Ray laughed. He splashed some water on Dave playfully, and then Dave did the same back. Ray, always taking things too far, then plunged his bother under water. Dave popped up, sputtering, giving Ray a cursed look.

"What? You started it." Ray accused his brother.

"No, you started it, and you also ended it. I'm going to lay out on the clean towel." Dave pouted. He did exactly as he said, leaving Ray just standing in the waist deep water. Even if he decided to get out, he could dry off with the other towel.

"Bollocks." Ray mumbled. 

Ray decided to sit on the shoreline, the waves just licking his feet, and listen to the waves, the sea birds, and eye the large green sea cliffs. When he was bored with that, he went up to see Dave. When he did, he saw that his brother was sunburned all down the front of himself. Ray had learned a lesson long ago and always put sun tan lotion on. Dave even helped put it on his back, but did not ask for Ray to put any on him.

Kneeling in the warm sand, Ray pressed his finger against Dave's flesh, and saw just how bad it was. Then, shaking him, he opened his eyes.

"Dave, you are as red as a lobster, we gotta get you outta the sun."

Dave put his hand to his forehead, and frowned. "No suntan lotion, I knew I forgot something. Thanks for reminding me." He sighed.

"Shit, you helped me put mine on, I figured if you had wanted some, you would have asked. Then, I fucked you with the stuff. Least your arsehole is safe." 

"Fuck off, that's not funny!" Dave cried. 

"I thought it was hilarious." Ray replied.

They grabbed all their stuff and headed up to the road so they could get a taxi. Once they had, they went back to their room.

"How about I draw you a cool bath, and we order cold drinks?" Ray promised, he really did feel bad for Dave.

"Yeah, okay." Dave simply said as he walked stiffly into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he cursed, and Ray felt he should have warned him about that. Dave began running cool water, while Ray dialed room service and ordered two Blue Hawaii beverage. He wasn't sure what was in them, but he was told that they were one of Hawaii's most popular drinks. 

When they arrived, Ray was impressed with how colorful they were. "sort of like drinking a parrot, I suppose, only better." He was given the strangest look as he took the drinks and went off to the bathroom. 

"What are those?" Dave asked.

"Parrots." Ray answered, laughing.

"No, really." not getting the joke.

"These are called Blue Hawaii's and they are supposed to be one of the most popular drinks here. I have no idea what is in them." Ray took a drink and raised his eyebrows, and gave the other to Dave who did the same.

"What flavor is that?" Ray asked, thinking.

"Blue, or naked on the floor in some chick's flat who's name you dunno." Ray laughed at that, it was much better than his parrot joke.

"Cold water feel good?" Dave nodded.

"I'm afraid it isn't going to be cold for long, however." Dave sipped more of his drink.

"At least it's the Jacuzzi tub." Ray pointed out.

"I suppose." Dave was in a melancholy mood. So far he'd gotten food poisoning and now he was sunburned. He just wanted to drink his drink and relax. Ray sat on the side of the Jacuzzi tub and drank with him.

When Dave's skin was shriveled, and their drinks were gone, Dave pulled the plug and stood up. Ray looked up and saw that where his brother's trunks were was still pale, but the rest red. He began to laugh as Dave got out, his brother not sharing his jolly feelings.

"I'm sorry Dave, sorry, but it really is funny!" Ray stood up and grabbed a towel, and gently began patting Dave dry, grateful for the help, but cross Ray found the contrast of his skin so amusing.

"Just shut up, will you? I'm in pain!" Ray stopped and kissed Dave's forehead and and told him he was sorry.

"Go lay in bed, and I'll get the lotion to rub on your burned skin. It's got aloe vera or something in it that is meant for burns." Dave went to his side of the bed and carefully lay on his back while Ray showed up with the lotion.

sitting on the side of the bed near Dave, he gently squeezed some lotion out, and began rubbing it into the skin on his brother's legs.

"Ooh yeah, that does feel nice, thank you." Dave smiled. Ray continued, and then grabbed his brother's cock with the lotion greasing his hand and began to stroke him. Dave moved his legs apart and closed his eyes. He was glad at least his cock didn't get burned.

Ray massaged Dave's bollocks with the lotion, and he moaned and thrust his hips up. Slipping a finger in his arse hole, Dave gripped the sheets, his pleasure intensifying. Ray leaned down and kissed each of his brother's nipples, and then went back to helping his brother get off.

"Raaay, fuuuuck, keep going...just...like....that!" Dave cried out, as he reached the edge. When his orgasm hit it was like being free fall as he shot spurts of come all over his belly and and Ray's hand. Letting go, Ray licked Dave's come off of his hand, and then leaned in for a passionate kiss to share.

Ray grabbed some tissues and cleaned up Dave, then went on to put lotion on the rest of his body, until everywhere that was burned was covered.

"Feel a bit better?" Ray asked, wiping his hand on his leg. 

"I do, but I'm sleeping just like this tonight, no sheet or nothing. I just hope I can wear clothes tomorrow." Dave worried.

"You not wearing clothes all day wouldn't be the worst thing." Ray grinned. "Although we wouldn't be able to go looking around. I am serious about getting a ukulele."

"I can't wait to hear you play our songs on it." Dave laughed. 

"Oh, just you wait..."

Getting up Ray told Dave he was going to take a quick shower to wash the sand out of his hair as well as the brine off of his skin. Dave told Ray he was going to try to sleep, so Ray turned the bedroom light off, when he durned the bathroom light on. He then closed the door and turned on the taps. A cool shower sounded nice, so he got in, and felt the soothing water against his back.

After just standing under the shower, he turned and let the water his his face. It was refreshing after being in the heat. Ray saw the sand in the bottom of the shower, and when he grabbed the soap, his skin felt better without the dried seawater. Washing his cock, he thought about thrusting deep into his brother under the cover of a single towel, suntan lotion as lube.

Cock hard, Ray began wanking under the stream of cool water, reliving the entire moment in his mind. Gripping himself harder, Ray began to breathe ragged, and slipped a finger in his arse. Moving it in and out, Ray grew closer and closer to the edge of his ecstasy, until he couldn't hold back and any longer. Moaning as he came, Ray painted the wall of the shower with his come, it hitting in long spurts.

When he was done, he took a piss and then turned off the water and got out. Drying off, Ray felt ecstatic about the day, and couldn't wait for tomorrow. After combing his hair and brushing his teeth, Ray shut off the bathroom light and navigated his way to the bed where he could hear Dave sleeping. Climbing in, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, Dave starts talking in his sleep. He reveals that he screwed the air hostess on the flight over, and never planned on ever mentioning it. Ray is heartbroken, and Dave is filled with guilt and regret.

"No knickers...no knickers..." Dave chuckled in his sleep. Ray's eyes immediately opened from a wonderful dream about he and Dave winning the lottery and never having to leave here.

Turning on his side, Ray stared at his brother and wondered what the hell he was dreaming about. Dave, reaching out as if grabbing imaginary tits just smiled and squirmed in the bed. Ray could see he was rock hard, so whatever the dream, it must be amazing. Whatever it was, it was keeping Ray awake, and he already had problems with insomnia.

"Dave...Dave...Dave.." Ray's whispers grew louder and louder each time he said his brother's name, until his brother's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes rested on Ray who was staring at him.

"Oh god, don't put your face so close, you scared me!" Dave complained, moving his head back, so he was staring at the ceiling. "What do you want, anyway, I was alseep?"

"You were talking and laughing in your sleep, Dave. Seemed pretty pleased about what ever you were dreaming about, too." Ray pointed out. What were you dreaming about?

Dave closed his eyes, and then he remembered, but he had no idea what he had said during the dream. Dave shifted his eyes to read Ray's expression, then shifted them back.

"No knickers...no knickers... does that ring a bell?" Ray asked. "Only girls wear knickers, or don't."

An image of the air hostess that he had fucked entered his mind, and he must have been dreaming about her. He'd not wanted Ray to ever know of that incident, but he could not control his dreams.

"I dunno, it was a dream, could have been anything, Ray. Could have been I was dreaming of you in them." Dave laughed. The reaching up and grabbing at breasts, assured Ray that Dave wasn't telling the truth.

"Fine, don't tell me, but if I find out on my own, there will be hell to pay, Dave. A liar and a cheat is something I just could not stand." Ray got up to use the toilet, and then lay back down, his back facing Dave. 'This really was not turning out to be the best trip ever,' Dave thought. With eyes tearing up, Dave decided to come clean with Ray. His brother would still see him as a cheat, but not a liar.

"Ray, I was with one of the air hostesses on the plane while you were sleeping. She wanted to show me the plane, and then locked us up in the lavatory. She lifted her skirt and..."

"That's enough, I don't need to hear anymore! I just want to know if you planned on keeping this secret from me forever?" Ray asked.

"Well, yeah..." if Ray wanted honesty, he was going to get it. "I would never tell you on purpose because this is how you act." Dave explained. 

"If you weren't so sunburned, I'd kick you to the couch, and then I'd probably just kick you." There was hurt and anger in Ray's voice, and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Just...just don't talk to me, Dave." Focusing on all the fun things that they had done, and now knowing that he had cheated beforehand, it made everything seem not quite so special now. Ray now had no desire to do what ever they were going to do together the next day before their last show. As far as he was concerned, he just wanted to play, pack up, and leave. 

Dave, still laying on his back, was sniffing as tears ran out of his eyes and down the sides of his face. He enjoyed being with guys and girls, and really, just liked getting attention. He was the last born, and though his parents and sisters loved him, it still wasn't easy being last. 

The air hostess meant nothing to him, Dave did not even know her name, just enjoyed her company and the fact that she was willing to risk her job to have sex with him was exciting. Now he hated himself, and hated how his dreams had betrayed him. Could he and Ray ever be the same again?

Both tried to go back to sleep for a bit, neither touching the other, but it was wrestles sleep and not worth much. 

Eventually, Ray gave up around six, and went out onto the balcony to watch the brilliant orange and pink hues of their last sunrise in Hawaii. Below, there was very little traffic which allowed for him to hear the birds. The breeze was warm against his naked skin, and it moved it's way through Ray's light brown hair. Biting his lip, he had tears in his eyes, and he wanted to be away from Dave if he broke down and sobbed.

Dave awoke to find Ray was no longer next to him in the bed, and his heart ached. No quick fuck in the air plane's lavatory, or with anyone anywhere else was worth this, and he wished he hadn't done it. Slowly getting up, he began to sob as he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at his burn. Mystified, he saw he was a lovely shade of tan, and it was all because his brother had taken such good care of him, just like he'd done when he was sick.

"I don't deserve Ray." Dave mumbled, as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't know where his brother had gone, but if he had left, he believed he deserved it.

Ray, came back in, sat on the bed, his head in his hands. At the same time, Dave came out of the bathroom, glad to see his brother, even if he was still angry with him. 

Dave sniffed, a shiver running down his spine, and Ray turned his head, and looked up. 

"I thought you had left me, Ray! Please, don't ever leave. I admit it was a foolish thing to do and I know I hurt you, but I l-love you and only you." Dave burst into uncontrollable tears, that made his whole body quake. Instinctually, Ray got up and wrapped his arms around Dave, and held him tightly against his own body.

"Shh, shh, you're going to make yourself sick crying like that. At the same time, he began to cry harder rocking his brother in his arms. "I love you, too, Dave, and I was upset because I believed you didn't. It hurt me to find out you were unfaithful."

"She didn't mean anything, I don't even know her name. It was just something that happened on impulse, and I am so, so sorry." Dave wiped his eyes, and then Ray did before picking up his brother and laying him on the bed. After doing so, he mounted his brother and began to kiss him, first with sweet pecks, and then romantic kisses, where they ended up devouring each other's mouths, while Ray began thrusting his cock up against his brother's crotch.

Ray began to breathe heavily, while Dave squirmed. Lifting his hips to feel more more friction, Ray kissed Dave's neck, collar bone, and sucked each nipple, making Dave go crazy with desire. He grabbed his brother's hair, and Ray enjoyed it so much, he asked for him to pull harder.

Putting his face between his brother's legs, Rays sucked a big purple mark on one and then the other of his thighs. "Jesus, Ray, I'm going to come before you even fuck me!"

"Are you complaining?" asked Ray.

Dave bit his lip and shook his head 'no.'

"Do what ever you want with me, I trust you." Dave trusted more this week, than ever before, but he knew he would have to earn Ray's trust back, and he would do all he could to make that happen.

Grabbing Dave's hips, he kissed his cock until it got completely hard, and then used his right hand to hold the base as he began sucking the head and licking the shaft, teasing his brother.

"Oh Ray, you're making me fucking crazy! Dave whimpered. He then pushed Dave's legs up and open, knees bent and pushed his brother's bollocks out of the way so he could stick his tongue in a bit. 

"Ray, please fuck me, I want to come together, you deep inside of me." grabbing the lube, he handed over, as his brother got on his knees. 

"I think I want to watch you finger yourself, and then fuck you." Ray raised an eyebrow, and handed the lube back. Partly sitting up, Dave squirted it in his hand and started fingering himself, his legs wide open for Ray to see. Watching this got Ray fully hard, and soon Dave was done fingering himself. He handed the lube back to Ray.

Lubing himself up, Dave watched in anticipation, before laying back. Putting the lube up, Ray leaned over Dave, his brown hair in his eyes. Gripping his cock, he slipped it into his brother, who cried out, and then stopped.

"I love you Dave, but you've hurt me, whether intentional or not. I can only hope you never do something like this again, my heart is too fragile." Dave's eyes began to get watery, and he nodded.

A hand on each side of Dave's pillow and a few deep thrusts caused Dave to reach up, and pull his brother down on top of him. They moved slow and deliberate together, moaning and kissing. Occasionally, Ray thrust quickly, only to move slow again to prolong them coming.

Both brothers turned on their sides as they were facing each other, legs intertwined, as their arms caressed their bodies.

"Ray...this feels too good..and...I.." Dave's orgasm had hit him hard and fast, just from the friction of their bodies touching. Ray stuck a finger between him and tasted the come he retrieved, and then began swiftly thrusting into his brother, his bollocks making a slapping sound as he moved.

"Oh...Dave...Oh...." Ray shouted as pleasure mounted between his legs. His whole body then released tension as he came deep inside Dave. When he was done, he peppered his brother's face in kisses, and they lay together for a moment.

"We have our last show today, but do you want to order breakfast and spend our last few hours together in bed before we have to pack?" Ray asked.

Running his fingers through his brother's hair and licking his lips, Dave nodded his head. "nothing on this earth would please me more."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rush for Dave and Ray to get their bags packed after spending the morning and early afternoon eating and in each other's arms. The band plays to screaming fans, some of the girls getting on stage to try to get at them. At the airport, Ray sees the ukulele that he want and buys it, causing them to have to run to their gate. On board, most everyone naps, but Mick is asked if he wants to see more of the plane and he becomes a member of "The Mile High Club" as well. They have drinks before landing, signaling the end of their holiday in Waikiki.

Ray and Dave spent the afternoon eating ordered food, drinking wine and making love. Forgiving his brother wasn't difficult after that, he knew for sure that Dave truly did love him. 

"Mm...as much as I could do this the rest of the day with you, Dave, we've got to pack. Our manager says we are going straight from our performance to the airport. Imagine, we'll be all sweaty, and won't have time to change out of our Hawaiian Beach Boy outfits." 

"Ray, where are our outfits?" Dave asked, not remembering that they had taken them off and dropped them on the floor after their last show. That was always how they undressed, but eventually they went to the launderette and washed them.

"Uh..." Ray got up and looked through all the clothes they had shed on the floor. Finding them, he realized they could not go on stage with them wrinkled and stepped on. 

"Um...gonna call room service and see if I can get these pressed!" Throwing them on the bed, he walked to the telephone, still naked. Dave, thoroughly enjoyed the view. 

"They'll do it!" Ray was relieved, and went to get a dressing gown on. Once again, Dave just hid under the covers. When there was a knock, Ray handed the uniforms over, and then mentioned they needed them back in less than an hour. The woman that had their uniforms then held out her hand. "How much?" Ray asked. 

"Mm..I say twenty." That was a small fortune, but they had no chance if they wanted their clothes back in time. Ray got his wallet and handed over the money. She smiled and said she would be back.

"Oh, twenty dollars! Highway robbery, that was. Guess that showed me not to wait until the last minute, except if we are fucking I will forget everything." Ray admitted.

Dave just beamed a wide grin hearing that. 

"Yes, you have certain powers over me, I admit. We both have that telepathy, and the desire to beat the shit out of each other as well as fuck each other's brains out." Ray shed his dressing gown, and got under the covers with Dave, and held him close. He knew once they were out of their room that they wouldn't be able to do it again until they were in their flat.

A short time later there was another knock on the door. Ray threw the dressing gown on and went to answer it. It was the woman who had pressed their uniforms. "More twenty dollars." she asked. Ray was infuriated, but didn't know what else he could do, and she knew it. Once she got the money, she handed the immaculately pressed uniforms over. Ray didn't bother to say "thank you."

Uniforms in hand, he lay them out on the bed, and folded his arms.

"Forty dollars, Dave. I bet those uniforms aren't even worth that, yet that is what I just paid!" Dave got out of bed and wrapped his arm around his brother.

"I don't want to go back to being in a bad mood, please! Let's forget it and take a shower, and don't forget, we also have to pack." Ray looked at Dave, and did his best to think positively as they went to go shower together.

Each washed the dried come off each other that hadn't gotten eaten, and then they rushed to dry, comb their hair, and brush their teeth. In the bedroom, each got their bag, threw it on bed only to find millipedes had taken over, and each screamed.

"I thought eight legs was bad, but this is ridiculous!" Ray put his hands on his hips and then he up ended both suitcases, grabbed Dave, and stood back. 

"Wait, let them get out..." Ray hoped that they would, but also if they did that they wouldn't go after their feet. Moving slowly closer, Ray grabbed the bags and saw that they were empty. Clutching at his heart he was relieved. 

"My hero, Ray!" Dave kissed Ray's cheek and went on to throw whatever he could in his suitcase whether it belonged to him or not, and Ray did the same.

"Just mind your feet." Ray warned. This sent a shiver down his brother's spine.

When finished, they zipped their bags up, and went on to dress themselves. Ray looked at his watch and began to panic. "We've got 10 minutes!" He shouted. 

Both of them dressed, grabbed their bags and headed out the door to find a taxi. Ray waved one down and asked if he paid extra, could the driver get them to The Hawaiian Revue in ten minutes.

"Yeah, you famous star, I can help you." Ray was assured by the driver, and threw their bags in the trunk. Each brother got in the taxi and shut the door. Off the driver went, weaving in and out of traffic, as if he had done this many times before. Once there, the driver held his hand and said, "See, I get you there." Ray handed over twenty dollars, and the driver gestured for more. Ray put another twenty, and the driver was pleased. He got out to open the trunk and each brother grabbed his bag. They thanked the driver one more time and went into the side entrance of the venue.

"You're late!" both Pete and Mick yelled. Ray, looking at his watch, shook his head and told them they were on time.

"We were gonna warm up, remember?" Mick reminded the two. Neither recalled hearing that.

"We're good, we know this shit, and I have confidence in us." Ray raised his eyebrows and put his bag down, and Dave put his down as well. Dave then walked and peeked behind the curtain, as the place filled up. 

"We'd better get ready, this place is almost full!" Dave went for his flying V guitar, Ray his acoustic, Mick, his drums and Pete his bass, just in time for the curtain to go up. 

They were met with shouts and screams, clapping, and girls about to lose their minds over them. Guess it didn't matter what dress attire they were wearing, after all.

After the encore, a few girls tried to run the stage, but were taken off by security. Dave nodded and smiled. "Looks like we are a hit in Hawaii, and I can't wait for a real American tour. 

"Probably wont be for awhile, but I am happy to tour where anyone wants to hear the music I have written." Ray, too was amazed at the audience, the more people the better. 

"Don't forget my songs!" Dave piped up. 

"I didn't, I just figured you could speak for himself." Dave smiled and nodded.

"The road crew is supposed to get our instruments, we need to get our arses to the airport." Ray believed they had just enough time, so they grabbed their bags, and headed out to get yet another taxi. Waving one down, Ray told they driver they needed to go to the airport. The driver nodded, and got out and und unlocked the trunk. All four men put their bags in, shut the trunk, and then got in the back as the driver took off.

"So what did everybody do while staying here?" Mick smiled, but didn't offer up any information of his own. Often, Mick seemed secretive, and the band wondered what he got up to.

"I met a nice girl while dancing, and we spent most of the time in bed at the hotel, or drinking too much on the beach." Pete smiled, besotted with her as he was. 

"That sounds nice, Pete." Dave smiled.

"As you can see, I spent too much time in the sun, and I also got food poisoning. I was lucky, Ray took care of me." Dave explained.

"Did you just say nice things about Ray?" Mick asked, shocked.

"I did, we don't always fight." Dave smirked at Mick.

"News to me, good news!" Mick responded. Now if only they could keep it up in the studio.

Entering the drop off zone, everyone chipped in to pay the fare, and the taxi driver got out and unlocked the trunk. They got up and got their bags and headed for their gate.

As they walked, Ray saw a gift shop with a ukulele in the window. Stopping, he went in and said he wanted to buy it. Mick looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Ray was taking care of me, so we never got to go out and get a ukulele, and he had his heart set on getting one." Dave explained.

"Oh for fucks sake." Mick moaned.

Ray came out smiling, and they began running until they got to the gate they needed to be at. An air hostess quickly showed them to their seats, and all sighed a breath of relief.

"We made it, and I finally got one of these babies." Ray began to strum it, until a string broke. "Bollocks." Ray cursed as he let it just rest in his lap. He would try to restring it at hope.

Once the plane had taken off, Ray pointed out that Dave had managed not to get sick this time. Dave gave his brother a smile.

"Glad for that, I think part of it was that I was unsure what was going to happen, but now that I know, I wasn't anxious." 

Ray's eyelid's were getting heavy, and he could resist keeping them open any longer. Dave decided to close his eyes as well, as being in bed and playing the show had exhausted him.

Pete tapped Mick's shoulder and pointed at them. "Never would I believe that I would see such a thing in all my days." Mick whispered. Neither had any idea what Dave and Ray got up to when they were alone, and they never would. 

An air hostess came out, and whispered in Mick's ear about seeing the front of the plane. He told her he thought that would be very interesting and got up to follow her. She took Mick's and and led them behind a curtain. Again, she whispered into Mick's ear and asked if he knew what "The Mile High Club" was. Mick shook his head "no" and she said she would show him.

Leading Mick to the lavatory, she walked in, and let him in with her. She shut and lock the door, then lifted her skirt to her hips showing that she wasn't wearing knickers and was nicely groomed.

"Whoa, I..." Mick blushed, and at the same time got harder faster than he ever had. 

"Fuck me, and you'll be a member of "The Mile High Club," the hostess explained. She licked her lips, and felt Mick's crotch. He couldn't believe this was happening, and quickly dropped his trousers and underwear, revealing a perfectly hard cock. She reached out and stroked it, and he got closer. 

"We've got to do this fast." the air hostess warned.

"Yes.." replied Mick as he grabbed her breasts. He then used one hand to feed his cock in to the woman, and nearly came when he felt how tight and wet she was. Kissing, Mick began thrusting quickly as deep as he could go, the feeling overwhelming. Bringing his hands down he grabbed her arse, and thrust her hips forward. The air hostess was biting her lip to keep from screaming, Mick was generally quiet when he came. 

Mick could feel his desire growing out of control rapidly, and soon he was filling her hot little cunt with his come, as she felt a multitude of fluttering deep inside her as she came as well. When they finished, she kissed Mick one last time and let him out as soon as he had done up his trousers. She needed to clean herself up.

When walking back to sit down, he found Pete laughing at him.

"What are you laughing about, Pete, for fucks sake?" Mick whispered.

"You've got pink lipstick kisses all over your face, man." Mick's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding, you need to wipe that shit off." Pete handed Mick a clean handkerchief, and he began to rub it off. 

"Let me know when it's gone." Pete just nodded, a big grin still on his face.

"It's gone, it's gone...let me guess, you are a member of "The Mile High Club?" seems Pete had already know about this "club."

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Mick asked.

"I play the bass and I know things, Mick." Pete chuckled. He then closed his eyes for a nice nap, not revealing anymore.

Right before landing, drinks were served, which indicated to the band that their vacation was now over, as when they landed, it was off to baggage claim and then home. It truly was an adventure, Ray believed, though he and his brother barely left their room. Also, Ray got the ukulele he'd wanted, and hoped to be able to play it.

**Author's Note:**

> would love to hear ideas from you for a story!


End file.
